1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an apparatus for driving the same and a method of driving the display device that displays moving pictures in a higher quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device employs a hold-type display, whereas a cathode ray tube (CRT) employs an impulse-type display. The LCD device exhibits a poor quality in displaying moving pictures because the response speed of the liquid crystal is slower than a one-frame period (i.e., a time period corresponding to one frame), causing a blurry display of the image. To suppress the motion blur, a black picture is periodically used to intercept a light emitted from pixels.
However, the black-picture insertion method still has a technological problem in that data loss can happen at a white or black gray scale level where the generation of the motion blur is relatively trivial.
In addition, the method of inserting the black picture to every frame results in lower brightness. Furthermore, when a frame frequency is 60 Hz (i.e., frame cycle is 16.7 msec), sixty frames must be displayed in a second; however, only thirty frames are displayed due to the insertion of the black picture. Therefore, an amount of data shown during a frame cycle is reduced.
Accordingly, the quality of the moving pictures is degraded when displayed in the liquid crystal display device.